Thermostats have existed for many years. Recently, programmable thermostats have been designed to include programmable capabilities so that a user may select programs to operate on different days, different times, and different temperatures during each different time. The thermostat then controls a heating and/or cooling system (HVAC system) according to the programmed times and temperatures for each day. The use of these select program time intervals decreases the energy expenses associated with the running of the HVAC system by running the system at different temperatures when the homeowner is “away” from the home, i.e., the thermostat operates the heating system at a cooler temperature setting and operates the cooling system at a higher temperature setting when the owner is suppose to be “away” according to the day and time programmed in the thermostat. However, an owner may not realize the extent of the cost savings associated with the selected time interval and temperature.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a thermostat that is capable to evaluating and relaying the energy savings associated with the programming of a thermostat. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.